Master Zik
Master Zik is a member of the Deadly Six as well as the founder and teacher and possible adoptive father to Zavok and had named him as leader of the Deadly Six and became his advisor and voice of wisdom when in doubt. He is one of the villains in Sonic Lost World, serving as the tertiary antagonist. History After the Deadly Six betray Eggman, Master Zik steps up to fight Sonic, demonstrating powerful skill on Zazz and Zomom while saying the peaceful days of tending his guarden will have to wait. Sonic fights him twice and defeats him. He is the third to fight Sonic. Again, Zik is the third to fight Sonic on Lava Mountain, attacking alongside Zazz and Zomom. Sonic defeats him and he explodes in a puff of smoke. Appeareance Master Zik is a blue Zeti, and the smallest of the Deadly Six by far. His head and body are indistinguishable and are of a spherical shape, with small limbs. Only Master Zik's head is sky blue, while the rest of his body is black. He appears as if he is wearing clothing, with a torn up hem around his waist and his wrists. His short black legs end with two blue claws, with a third claw on each heel. Unlike the other Zeti, Master Zik does not appear to have a tail. Master Zik has five fingers on each sky blue hand, each finger tipped with a blue nail. Master Zik appears to be very elderly, due to the wrinkles across his forehead and lips. Master Zik has a long white moustache which reaches down to his feet. He has a pair of very short horns on his head, which are colored in black and yellow rings. He is largely bald sans for a long strand of white hair. Master Zik's sclera are yellow with purple irises, while he has blue eyelids and black under-eyes. Master Zik carries a wooden staff that is taller than he is, which ends in a inward swirl at the top. Personality Master Zik is very wise, and apparently hates disrespect, saying that Sonic should learn to be respectful (though this may be due to Sonic going against the Deadly Six), though he normally takes it easy. He and the rest of the Deadly Six are apparently malicious by nature. As soon as they broke free of Eggman's control, Master Zik and the rest of the Deadly Six decided to destroy the world outright. Trivia *His age, size, and agility gives him a resemblance to Yoda from Star Wars. *His face also looks similar to that of Old Kai from Dragonball Z. *Master Zik is the only one of the Deadly Six who does not appear to have a tail. Gallery SLW_Zik_Profile.jpg Category:Sonic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Game Changer Category:Demon Category:Telekinetics Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Siblings Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:Anarchist Category:Traitor Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Life-Drainers